


Without Words

by cadkitten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's lost in his own foggy world after the loss of Ziva, sinking further into a pit he can't seem to crawl out of by himself. Gibbs knows exactly what Tony's safety rope is and offers him the one thing they've been denying for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> I give in... I can't stand it anymore. Porn because I need it like I need air.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Hey You" by Pink Floyd

Tony's fingers traced over the side of the brown bottle for what had to be the tenth time in the past five minutes. He breathed out a quiet sigh, his head bowing as he closed his eyes, hand falling to lay on the counter top beside the bottle. Somewhere in the midst of everything, he was honestly having problems bouncing back. Ziva had been his kryptonite and he'd let her become everything to him. But now that she was gone, he just wasn't okay with moving on. Some part of him was lodged in the past while the other part was straining forward, desperately grappling with the idea of pulling himself out of the hole he'd sunk into. It'd been months... nearly seven, in fact, since he'd last heard from her, almost a year since she'd been gone.

Opening his eyes, he lifted the bottle to his lips once again and tilted it back, letting the rest of the bitter liquid pour into his mouth, swallowing it down without a second thought. It wasn't like him to just come out and sit and drink. Normally there was a reason why he came to these places, women he did his best to hook for the night... and if he was honest, a few men in the mix somewhere along the line. Tony had never been one to turn down an opportunity when it benefited him and gender honestly wasn't something he gave two shits about. But tonight, he was just taking up space. No matter how many looks he got, how many heads he turned, he ignored them all in turn. Even the ache between his legs - something he'd once laughingly called alcohol induced horniness - didn't urge him toward anything other than to hold up his hand and then a single digit, pointing it back at the bottle to signal he was in need of another.

"Make that two." The familiar voice pulled Tony up from the depths of the Hell that was his mind and he turned his head to study perhaps the only man in the world that had remained truly off limits to him since the day he'd met him. His eyes lingered a moment too long before he looked away and sighed. "We got a case, Boss?"

"No." Gibbs reached for the bottle once it was put down on the counter top, drawing the cool glass to himself and then lifting it to take a sip. "You've had better taste in beer before." Regardless, he took another swallow before placing it back down, right back into the wet ring it'd come from.

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes before shrugging. "On special." He wasn't one to deny the price of something. Cheap drunk was still drunk. He slid his fingers around his own bottle, forefinger lightly tracing over a bubble in the label before he lifted it and took a long pull from the bottle, letting it hover there even as he swallowed.

"Drinking to get drunk then." It wasn’t a question, more of a blunt observation. The sort he was more than used to with Gibbs at this point in their lives. "She's still got you twisted around her little finger, hasn't she?"

Finally the bottle left his lips, a sigh bubbling up just behind it. "Can we not?"

Gibbs regarded Tony for a moment before looking past him as the specials on the wall. "No. You need to sort yourself out." He pointed a bit with his index finger, the others till curled around his bottle. "Or rather, we need to sort you out. Whatever works."

Tony put the bottle down and stared at it as if maybe it'd provide him some answers that this wasn't. "She's gone. What more is there to say?"

"Something or else you wouldn't be sitting in here." Gibbs gestured a bit around them. "And ignoring the, what, ten people who have had their eye on you tonight?"

"Didn't notice."

"Like Hell you didn't." There was conviction in Gibbs' voice, but not a single bit of malice. "You saw and you ignored. The infamous Tony turning it down left and right. Get your head back on straight."

"Oh so now we're telling me how to run my life outside of work?" Tony let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe you should have told me that before Ziva then."

"I warned you." Gibbs gave him the look that Tony recognized would have been a shrug for anyone else, but was just a stare for his Boss. "But you don't listen well. Never have."

Tony grunted and lifted the bottle up to his lips. But he didn't drink from it, instead putting it back down. "It hurts, Boss," he breathed out instead.

"Love hurts, DiNozzo." Gibbs took one more swallow from his beer and then pushed it away. "But you're dwelling." He stood up and put his hand lightly on Tony's shoulder. "Get yourself home." The unspoken words beneath it clearly told him this wasn't doing him any good and Tony had to admit it wasn't.

A couple of bills landed on the counter. "That covers your tab and mine. Cash out and meet me in the car."

"I drove-"

"Meet me at my car, Tony." The use of his first name caught his attention and he turned his head to stare into the older man's eyes. Something boiled under the surface there that he'd never seen before and it shot heat straight to his groin, nearly causing him to bite out a whimper. Trembling faintly, he offered a soft, "Yes, Sir."

Moving away, Gibbs made his way toward the door, leaving Tony to clean up the tab and tip the bartender. Once he'd done exactly that, he made a quick pit stop by the bathroom to relieve the ache in his bladder, washing up his face and hands before leaving.

Ten minutes later, he was in Gibbs' car, heading toward God only knew where and not bothering to ask either. He just sat quietly, staring out the window in front of him, realizing he wasn't nearly as drunk as he'd thought he was. Five beers had become nothing in the time he'd been spending in the bar lately.

Rain splattered the windshield, great drops landing on the roof of the car, lulling him into a sense of security that he hadn't felt in years. The silence that wrapped them up inside the car - a lack of music or conversation - was calming rather than stressful, and he found that for once he didn't want to break it. There was an easy air between them tonight that they usually lacked. The tension that Tony had felt since his first day on the job with the older man had ebbed away, leaving in place this easy place for him to reside.

When they arrived at Gibbs' house, Tony honestly couldn't say he was surprised. That look had told him plenty and he was just past the amount of alcohol in his system to question it. To Hell with inhibitions. Even as he followed him up the walk, he found himself remaining in that state of incredible calm that he'd been lacking for months now. The pain was still there, but it was more of a memory than a pressing ceiling over his head, threatening to crush him alive. Another swift wave of heat speared through his body and in an instant, he knew he'd dive headlong into whatever this was and never look back. Regret wasn't the DiNozzo style. So then... why was he holding onto regret with Ziva?

A breath of a laugh left him as they stepped inside, wet shoes and jackets left at the door, which - for once - Gibbs locked behind them. If nothing else, that was a clear signal and Tony found himself quickly growing even more aroused in the face of the evidence. 

Neither of them said a word, Gibbs simply leading the way up the stairs, Tony following behind without question. They'd known one another long enough that words weren't necessary, their actions speaking louder than any amount of syllables ever could have.

Together they removed their service weapons, Tony unbuttoning his black shirt and leaving it hanging loose as he took another step toward Gibbs, just waiting on that last signal, that final confirmation that he now desperately needed.

Gibbs untucked his own shirt and removed his belt before turning to watch Tony, an expectant glint in his eyes.

In that moment, Tony threw away the last shreds of his hesitation. Unbridled, he closed the distance between them, his hands sliding over his Boss' hips and then pulling him flush against him by his belt loops. The instant his arousal made contact with Gibbs' own, Tony huffed out a breath that was clearly laced with desire. One hand slid through Gibbs' greying hair, his breath catching as their lips met. At first it was slow, intentionally denying the urgency that Tony truly felt. And then, within a split second, it turned into something else entirely, their tongues meeting and sliding along one another, Tony's hips rocking against Gibbs' own as he fought for any amount of control over his own desires.

When they parted, there was no hesitation, Gibbs simply guiding Tony to the bed and urging him back onto it, following after him an instant later, urging his thighs apart. "I trust you're prepared?" He still asked it as though it were a question, but in many ways it was more of a statement and Tony took it exactly how it was meant, a shudder ripping through him as he realized this was finally going to happen.

His hands left Gibbs, delving into his pocket and coming up with a small leather pouch. Tucked inside was a tiny bottle of lube with a tear away top and a single condom. Gibbs was right about one thing, Tony was always prepared. Even on the nights he didn't plan on it, it was simply habit by now.

Together they worked to remove Tony's pants, easing them down his hips and discarding them on the foot of the bed. His socks and briefs followed close behind, leaving Tony bare to the cool air of the room and hopelessly aroused. The moment Gibbs' hand came down to stroke over him, Tony collapsed back on the bed entirely, a soft gasp coming out as his hips bucked.

"Tell me then, DiNozzo," Gibbs breathed out as he stroked over the other's heated flesh, "how long have you wanted this?"

Tony turned his head to the side, pressing his knuckles against his mouth for a moment to stifle the cry that wanted out at the way the older man was touching him. His hips jerked and then settled again, a huff of breath forcing its way out. "Years," he finally responded, closing his eyes as Gibbs' hand dipped down over his balls, caressing him and then sliding behind them, one finger tracking down his taint and then pressing lightly against his asshole, rubbing light circles there. 

"Will you let this get in the way of your job?" Gibbs' voice demanded all of Tony's attention, no matter what his fingers were doing down below.

Turning his head, Tony stared up at the older man, meeting his eyes for a few seconds before closing his own and arching up, straining for a few seconds and then settling. "I won't... just sex," he responded, spreading his legs even more in an attempt to get more of what he wanted from the other.

Gibbs' finger left for a few moments and when it returned, it was slick with lubricant and easily slid into Tony's body. For a moment, he tightened around the digit, arousal sweeping through him in a way he hadn't experienced since his early twenties. "Oh God," he whispered out, crushing his knuckles against his mouth again, his entire body trembling as Gibbs worked him.

By the time there were three fingers within him, Tony was actively bucking himself back against Gibbs' touch, fucking himself on the fingers in complete abandon. He'd given up on pretenses, enjoying what was happening too much to care anymore, the alcohol working with him to ensure he didn't feel the least bit stupid about what he was doing or what he wanted.

The bed dipped as Gibbs moved closer between his thighs, the sound of his zipper lowering telling Tony what he was in for next. His arousal spiked and he moved himself around a bit to offer a better position for the older man to claim him. The next few moments were pure torture, Tony laying there, panting and more riled up than he'd been in years, and Gibbs taking his own sweet time with the whole ordeal.

The sound of the condom opening made Tony actually moan, his knuckles stuffing further into his mouth as the sound left him, his entire lower body arching up off the bed for a moment, cock flexing between his legs. "Please," he finally issued, his own voice betraying how very much he'd wanted this from the start.

Gibbs gently eased him back down, shifting him until he was resting against his thighs as he needed to be. And then the head of his cock was pressing against him and Tony started to pant, unable to actually keep the desperate sound of it from spilling over. His hands fisted in the covers and his dick strained, abdominal muscles tensed and trembling. A loud cry left him as Gibbs speared into him with one sharp thrust, burying his cock deep inside Tony's body. There were a few seconds in which Tony couldn't even breathe, so close to cumming he was clinging to it for dear life, scared to move a single muscle for fear of it all ending far too soon. And Gibbs seemed to sense it, waiting until Tony loosened up and opened his eyes again before he started to move, hunching over the younger man, one hand on the bed beside his ribs, the other closer to his shoulder. 

Every thrust moved the bed, jarring Tony with the power of it. There was something so commanding about the way Gibbs moved and Tony knew it was this that he'd been longing for all these years. To have this powerful man looming over him, thrusting into him and claiming him in more than just body. He turned over control in a way he never had before and in that moment, he felt the world settle back into place in a way he'd been lacking for so very long. Anxiety left him, pain abandoning him... and in the same moment, pleasure filled him to the very brim.

Two more thrusts from Gibbs and Tony was falling, his head simply falling back, his hips canting forward ever so slightly as pulse after pulse of his orgasm slammed into him, the hot spurts of his release painting his abdomen. It wasn't but a few more powerful jerks of Gibbs' hips later before the older man stopped moving, his breath catching and then a harsh few pants of breath and a choked up grunt before Tony started to feel the throb of his Boss' cock as he started to cum. Tony moved then, rocking against him as he came, nearly desperate to get everything he could from the experience.

Even as they calmed down and Gibbs relaxed over him, Tony reached up, running his hand along Gibbs' neck before taking hold of his collar and pulling him down, kissing him harshly for a few moments and then releasing him. "Boss," he breathed out on a huff of breath that came forth as a partial laugh, a smile spreading over his lips that was utterly genuine.

Gibbs disengaged from Tony, discarding the condom a few seconds later and then eased himself down beside him on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow and studying the younger man. "You're welcome here whenever you need." The offer clearly wasn't just for the use of the house and Tony found himself biting his lower lip to hold back the grin. A few more seconds and he leaned his head back, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah... I'll remember."

**The End**


End file.
